Infinity Bullet
& & & & |class=Continuous Energy Bullet |similar='Accel Shot Energy Squall F.F.Spark Cannon Flash Bomber Full Power Energy Blast Volley Negative Power Rain Photon Strike Photon Rain Quick Blast' }} is a rapid-fire version of the Power Blitz used by Future Android 18 and Android 18. Overview First, Android 18 raises both of her hands in front of her and charges a pink swirling energy sphere. Then, she fires many pink energy blasts out of the energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. Usage Future Android 18 first uses this attack in a frenzy to destroy a building after Future Android 17 kills a human who she thought is cute, or losing to a computer game, depending on the version. Future Android 18 later uses the Infinity Bullet during her and Future Android 17's battle against Super Saiyan Future Trunks. However, Future Trunks effortlessly deflects it and destroys Future Android 18 with Change the Future. In Dragon Ball GT, Android 18 uses a blue one-handed version of this technique when she helps Goku in his battle against Super 17. Variations *'Photon Rain' - A variation that appears in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden. *'Infinity Missile' - A stronger version that appears as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Infinity Cannon' - A stronger version that is more powerful than Infinity Missile that appears as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Infinity Energy Cannon' - A combination of Android 18's Infinity Cannon and Android 17's Hyper Energy Cannon used by their EX-Fusion Android 1718 in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video Game Appearances The technique is one of Android 18's Super Attacks in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, and she uses a one-handed version in Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle. The technique was named Infinity Bullet in the [[Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (series)|''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and the Raging Blast series]], where it is one of Android 18's Blast 2 attacks. Called Double Buster, it is also one of her special attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Android 17's version of the attack is called Accel Shot in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit; when he uses it, all the blasts converge together at one spot, causing a massive explosion. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, renamed Infinite Power Ball and green-colored, the technique is one of Android 18's Super Attacks used to heal allies. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears under the name Endless Shoot and is one of Android 18's Super Skills. The Future Warrior can also learn this skill while training under Android 18 as the Warrior's Master. In the game, it allows the user to switch between targets mid-move. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Infinity Bullet is colored yellow and appears as Android 18's super attack. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Endless Shoot returns as one of 18's Super Skills which can be learned by the Future Warrior by completing School Quest: "Lesson 1" of 18's Training. After the 1.09.00 Update, Endless Shot can be equipped to Krillin's customizable skillset after purchasing it in Partner Customization. It is automatically available to be equipped to Android 18's custom skillset via Partner Customization as well. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Infinity Bullet appears as an energy barrage Special Move that fires in an arc. It is used by Android 18, Android 20, and Android 33. In Dragon Ball Fusions, the energy appears in the standard yellow coloration. There are also two stronger variations called Infinity Missile and Infinity Cannon. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy barrage techniques